Forbidden Lust
by forresthero
Summary: Asami's had one thing plaguing her mind for the last few days; Korra's lips. Ever since the girl locked lips with the heiress' boyfriend, she can't help but feel jealous. But she's not jealous of the Avatar-no, she's jealous of Mako and lusting after Korra. Korrasami KorraxAsami . Femslash.


**A/N: Uh I don't have much to say except I really just was craving femslash and I ship this really hard so, um, yes. Hope you all enjoy! I'll work on updating LPA over the summer, but I still have another oneshot I'd like to finish. ANYWAY UM... HOPE YOU ENJOY REALLY BECAUSE THIS IS A GOOD PAIRING...**

* * *

Curiosity. Maybe that was the best way to explain Asami's interest in Korra. It covered some of the basics, at the very least. It offered an excuse for the way Asami clinged to every word Mako spoke about her, often pestering him for more information about the Avatar. Eyes drifting from the Fire Ferret's firebender to their newest addition was half heartedly covered by this reason as well. However, curiosity did not apply to that burning jealously she felt when Mako told her of his kissing incident with Korra. No, usually that would be covered by matter of fact that the waterbender had kissed her boyfriend; except, in this case, she was jealous of _her _boyfriend. A confusing mixture of envy and lust resulted. And so when the opportunity came to resolve the conglomerate of feelings, Asami seized it.

With Korra leading them to victory, the Fire Ferrets had just claimed their place in the championship game. Celebrations resulted, although Mako had called them "a bit premature, given there was still the championship to play." However, Bolin would listen to none of that; joyful screams resounded from the boy, echoing into the halls of the stadium. In his overwhelming excitement, the earthbender ran out of the locker room, terrorizing the hallway and it's passerby's with his joy.

"Looks like I'll have to go catch him." Mako sighed, still smiling a bit. Turning to Asami and Korra, he offered a small explanation, "I've got to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Sorry, but I'll see the two of you later." He quickly blew a kiss to his girlfriend, who caught the air kiss and reciprocated. Korra just rolled her eyes, waving the boy away to go catch his over estatic brother.

Now the only Fire Ferret left, Korra returned to taking off her gear. Pulling off the remnants of the padded armor that covered the cotton uniform, she turned to Asami. "So, uh, how's it going?" She honestly had less than nothing to talk about with the heiress of Future Industries, other than their common interest in Mako. However, that wasn't exactly something the avatar was dying to discuss.

Laughing a bit, Asami gave a genuine smile. "It's going pretty well. Or, at least, I think so." She strolled over to Korra, who was busy pulling off another layer of clothing, now revealing her tight, dark undershirt. Involuntarily licking her lips, Asami examined the waterbender's curves. The black cloth accentuated her muscular build without constricting her breasts. Finally pulling the baggy shirt over her head, Korra caught sight of Asami, who had moved much closer to her. Noticing her line of vision, the Avatar looked down.

"Is there, um, something wrong with my shirt?" She was obviously uncomfortable around the heiress, squirming a bit as the girl undressed her with her eyes. "It's kinda plain and worn, but I thought it was alright..."

"No, no, nothing wrong with it." The heiress glanced back up, offering another smile to comfort the other, "Just thinking about how much Mako must have enjoyed your kiss." Even with Asami's comforting expression, it was hard not to hear an edge to her words.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Korra stuttered. She couldn't help but avert her eyes when she thought of what she had done to Asami. Kissing Mako had probably put a strain on their relationship and, as much as she didn't like the two of them together, the waterbender had no actual beef with the heiress-just her choice in men. Her head now hanging low, she attempted to justify her actions, "I just... I didn't think it through."

A feminine laugh resounded from the other, who appeared to find the Avatar's apology precious. "Don't worry about it, Korra." She took a step forward, completely closing the gap between the two. Placing a hand on the waterbender's cheek, she pushed the girl's face so it would be hard not to look at her. Leaning her head slightly downward, now close enough for Korra to feel her lingering breath, she locked her green eyes with the other's blue. "I just want to get to know you better..." She whispered, moving her face finally close enough to kiss the girl. Passionately placing her lips on top of Korra's, Asami sucked her lower lip, enjoying the soft texture perhaps a bit too much.

Face bright red, Korra shoved the heiress off her. "What the hell are you doing!" She screeched, cheeks still flushed from embarrassment. Stumbling back a bit, Asami regained composure within a few seconds. Even after the rejection from her object of lust, she didn't let up. "It's only fair!" Her lower lip protruded, matching her childish pouting, "Mako got to kiss you, so I should get to!" Moving back into Korra's intimate space, she placed her thin arms over the other girl's muscular shoulders.

"I guess that makes sense..." Ashamed of herself, she looked away; it still felt like she was doing something horrible to Mako, even if his girlfriend appeared to be on board. However, Asami's satin lips that so badly wanted to be pressed upon hers were making a valid counter argument. Or at the very least, clouding her judgement. Choosing to side with the much more persuasive argument of the attractive woman standing in front of her, Korra allowed herself to glance at the other's face. A smirk had formed and eyelids had lowered. "Fantastic."

Pressing her glossy lips on to Korra's, Asami began her assault. Savoring and sucking Korra's lip, she didn't even notice the younger girl shudder. Continuing her relentless passion, the heiress forced herself further onto the Fire Ferret, using her height as an advantage. Now noticing the Avatar, who was fighting to keep some control in the midst of the intense kisses, Asami couldn't help but challenge the faltering authority of Korra. A swift bite from the gorgeous assailant left the girl shuddering in ecstasy. The heiress pulled back, examining her work; the waterbender's face was flushed and dazed, her eyes staring up at her elder, licking her lips in lust.

"More..." She whispered. Asami pulled her hair behind her hear, kinetically urging the other to repeat her faint words. "Give me more!" Her tone had changed from need to demand. Holding the tanned face with pale fingers, Asami obliged the girl's craving.

Leaning in, the Sato girl placed her lips on Korra's neck. Fierce and passionate, she moved her entire head to put full force into each kiss. The Avatar, squirming and squealing, released hot and heavy breath for each second the other continued to suck at her neck. Asami, pleased with Korra's reaction, continued down her neck. Her tongue protruded, making note of the tough skin she was caressing. It was such a contrast from her own, fleshy and soft, foreign to anything that would callus or roughen her body. For some reason, the image that had arisen from the trailing thought process-one of Korra training in a skin tight undershirt with a look of determination plastered on her-had made the heiress lust for her even more, increasing the ferocity of each kiss. Slipping her lips down the other's neck, Asami found a sweet spot; digging her lips into a tender spot above the girl's collar, she sucked back on the skin. The Avatar rolled her head back ever so slightly, her face hotter than ever has she whimpered, holding back a moan. "Asami..." She let out, loosing a bit of control. However, the Sato girl took the ground Korra lost.

Removing her grasp from Korra's neck, Asami moved for the tight shirt covering her lust interest. The Avatar, realizing what the other's aim was, raised her arms as the black cloth was pulled over her shoulders. After she regained her vision, the top now successfully cast aside, she examined the heiress. Her smile resounded still, green eyes hungry for more Korra.

"That's not fair!" Korra pouted, imitating Asami's actions from just a few minutes ago, "_You're _still wearing _your _shirt."

Rolling her eyes with a smirk still on her face, Asami let out a snort, foreign to her usual nature. "Fine, fine." She replied with snark, moving to shed one of her many layers. Unhappy with the speed of the clothing removal, Korra pushed Asami's delicate hands off to the side, choosing a more direct way to deal with the shirts; ripping them off. "Someone's getting desperate." She taunted.

Korra responded with kisses of her own. Pressing her lips onto the now exposed chest of the heiress, her teeth met skin just a bit. Nibbles, however, were enough to please Asami. Moans matched up with each kiss and each bite. Taking this as a sign to continue, Korra moved from flesh to her tender breasts, licking the smooth skin her mouth trailed over. Pale fingers ran through dark, thick hair while the owner of said hands smiled in delight. Aware of the positive response, the Avatar moved further down, finally placing her lips on the older girl's nipples. Suckling the soft tissue, Korra started with soft kisses. Moans responded, indicating something was going right. More aggressive action seemed appropriate.

Brandishing her teeth, she nipped at Asami's soft tissue, still suckling the nipple with each nibble. For the first time, Korra had managed to elicit a shudder from the older girl. The corner's of her mouth slightly raised, she continued to pull the tender spot of the heiress' breast, licking the surrounding skin with a bit of force. Asami's chest heaved heavily, her smooth voice allowing a moan to escape again.

"Korra..." She sighed, breath heavy, "You're amazing." Compared to Korra, Asami seemed to be much more experienced; the Avatar, who had lived in isolation up until a few months ago, didn't even have a chance of exposure. "Stop for a second..." The heiress remarked, grabbing a hold of Korra's jawline and pulling her away from her breasts. Forcing her gaze upwards, Asami leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips. "And let me return the favor."

Pushing the waterbender to the ground, Asami positioned herself on top of the tanned girl. Grinding her thigh against the other's pelvis, she leaned forward and began to kiss the girl's collarbone. Mashing her lips into Korra's skin, she decided it was time to move a little faster. Starting at the base of the neck, Asami traced over skin with manicured nails. Shudders resulted as nails dragged down the girl's torso, squirms as they neared her hips. Still, there was no resistance. The Sato heiress took this as a sign to continue.

Slipping her hand into the bender's loose pants, Asami felt her way to her target with her fingers. A smirk formed as she moved further south, fingers kneading into Korra's skin at every opportunity. The other shivered as the heiress slowly spread her labia, touching the sensitive skin ever so gently. "You're dripping." She teased, her fingers now wet from the Avatar's pussy. Shades of red spread over Korra's face, her entire body heating up from embarrassment. Still, she didn't ask Asami to stop; she just bit down on her lip, repressing her moans and pleas.

Licking her lips, Asami continued. Taking her index finger, she began to rub Korra's pussy, searching for her clitoris. Finding a bit of skin that protruded, she moved her finger over the area, grazing it. The waterbender seized up in ecstasy, releasing high-pitched whimpers as the heiress made any contact. Her back curled as Asami continued to massage the sensitive spot of the vulva, letting out moans with each touch. "You're too cute!" The heiress remarked, still grinning. When she pulled her fingers away, the Avatar sent her a glare.

"Don't worry, don't worry." She taunted, position her lips right above Korra's hips. Kissing the tender skin, she began to return to her previous position. She stopped her smooches right above her pants, prodding the area with her lips. "Stop teasing me!" Korra barked, desire filling her being.

Taking orders, the heiress slowly pulled down the Avatar's pants, kisses trailing behind the removal of the fabric. Asami moved her lips over the other's clit, sticking out her tongue. Spreading the other's labia once again, she stuck out her tongue, licking her pussy. Korra seized up, releasing squeals as the moist tongue flicked over her most sensitive areas. Once again finding her clitoris, she prodded at the area, enjoying every moan that Korra released with each touch. Moving her lips over the protruding skin, Asami began to suckle the area ever so gently. However, it was enough to drive Korra crazy.

"More... Give me more!" She cried out, her heaving breath stopping for a second. Once again, the heiress obliged. Releasing the loose skin from her lips, she placed her fingers over Korra's clit once more. However, this time, she didn't simply massage her clit; rather, Asami moved her feminine hands down, reaching an opening. She pushed her spidery finger gently into Korra's cunt, placing delicate pressure on it. Ecstasy once again escaped the Avatar's lips, unable to monitor herself in the slightest. As the heiress pressed on, fingering the girl with a sort of sweet lust, the other attempted to regain control.

Shifting her torso upwards, she managed to slink the rest her upper body to a vertical incline. Now face to face with Asami, who was leaning ever so slightly to perform her best, Korra leaned in. The two were close enough to feel each other's steamy breath. The Avatar placed her lips on top of the other's, combining the radiating body heat of the two. Holding the other's cheeks, she proceeded to assault her lower lip with soft textures, In between kisses, she slipped in her tongue, intertwining it with the other. Caught in the passion of the moment, Asami removed her index finger from Korra's cunt, instead caressing her waist.

A few moments passed before the waterbender pulled her face away, the non-bender left lusting after air. Removing her hands, "I've actually got something to do in the morning," Korra sassed, regaining her more confident personality that had disappeared with the original shock of Asami's touch, "Meaning I probably should go." Her voice teased the heiress, stretching out her words as her eyes danced around making contact.

"Fine." Asami stated cooly, not willing to indicate her longing for the girl in anyway. Plopping a passionate peck on Korra's tanned cheek, she picked herself up from the ground, grabbing her ripped garments that had been strewn on the floor. "Go on. I'll figure something out."

Taking the other's advice, she pulled back on her tight undershirt, glancing over at the other. Her green eyes followed the young Avatar as she put back on her garments that a little while ago Asami had been trying so desperately to remove. Now, fully clothed, Korra moved for the locker room door, fumbling with the handle. She could feel Asami's glance digging into her back, glaring at the curves that were now covered.

"So, um, I know this was just supposed to justify the kiss with Mako..." Her back was to the heiress, eyes averted, "But, uh, is there anyway we could maybe... do this again?"

Asami let out a feminine laugh, revealing in the loss of confidence in the arrogant Avatar. "Yes." She smirked, waving the girl off. "I would love to."


End file.
